evo_search_for_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zenki7/New Infobox Test
Intro (1)= This blog is for testing things! |-|Intro (2)= New Infobox Test A few days ago, I went and talked to people at Community Central and the Portability Hub. You know, we're still mostly using the old infoboxes over at our wikis and almost none of our admins prefer the new infoboxes. When I talked to Tupka, he told me how nice and portable the new infoboxes were and how many users were visting the wikis via mobile devices. I also talked to FishTank and explained the situation to them as well. I told them, that we were so worried about the new infoboxes looking bad and, that we couldn't source edit them any longer. As Seme certainly wouldn't have liked it to see new infoboxes over at her wikis, I made a copy of EVO Wiki's Character-template and asked FishTank, if they could only test it on this one for now and make it look like the old infoboxes. The template is called NewInfoboxTest and FishTank made it almost as I wanted it to be. I am going to test it now. |-|Update (1)= I tested it and it's really snazzy! Not only does it automatically uses the pagename when you don't enter a name in the header, it also looks good! :3 Even the size of the displayed images is always shown correctly, which is awesome! But... But! There's two tiny things! First, we always used imagemap for descriptions. It also didn't have a label and used small text formatted in a smilar way to when using '''. Second, I don't know how to adjust the size of an image in the infobox. If you post an image of a stage like shown here with the "Cave of Temptation"-Stage, then you get the fully sized screenshot instead of a shrunk version. Looks like I either need to ask FishTank again or maybe even read about how to fix this by mahself. XD |-|Update (2)= I just had another look over at Community Central and found out, that the infobox automatically scales down large images, but I don't know where you can change the size of the infobox... On the right, I'm testing the infobox with the screenshots of Lucifer, which are huge, but are actually scaled down, so we probably wouldn't need to worry, if we tested it over at the Kishin Douji Zenki Wikias and put the images of my Cho Kishin Form or ther large screenshots from the anime and the manga into them. I'm gonna have ask FishTank, if they can add two "imagecaption" attributes to the template, so we can have descriptions, or if we can use tabbers and descriptions in the infoboxes later. '''Update (3) You can show more than one image in one image attribute the infobox by using galleries or tabbers! The first one is me using a gallery in the infobox and the second one me using tabbers. Both look the same and even can feature a description, but if the description is too long, it will get cut off and have three dots (...) at the end. Update (4) I had to put update 3 and 4 beneath the tabbers, because you can't use tabbers inside tabbers, so using the gallery for the infobox is actually better! Also, the new infoboxes still have the same issue as the old ones. When you post more than one infobox in a section, then your layout will be messed up! We first encountered this when we put the voice actors over at the English Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia into a separate infobox, because there were too many voice actors to fit the layout of the old box. But nevermind! XD That's what we have tabbers for! (grins) I'm still going to ask FishTank about the image captions, cause we're gonna need that feature, if we decide to use the new infoboxes. Please tell me how much you like the new template in the comments, so we can decide, if we're gonna use the new infoboxes or keep the old ones. Update (5) Oh, right! I'm also wondering how adding the image caption works. FishTank added the image captions to the attributes, so we can now also add proper captions to the images presented in new infoboxes! :3 On the right, you should be able to see a Kuraselache of an ambigious gender swimming and dancing. You can use image captions with a single image, but not when displaying a gallery. Same if you use tabbers in the infobox. (not displayed, cause I already showed it earlier) If I just show "Normal" and "Angry", the whole text is shown. If I put "Normal Swimming" and "Angry Swimming", then it doesn't. So maybe use numbers or one word descriptions when adding more than one image in an infobox gallery. Category:News and Announcements board Category:Blogs Zenki7